Death of an Angel
by Chippster
Summary: Nevermore rp fanfic:: How did something so pure and happy meet such a tradgic end?


Nevermore rp fanfic ftw? xD

Just typing up another one I had written a while ago. :

This one only has one character... my own! Ligeia! Before he got all "BOO HOO I AM ANSTY AND A CROWFOLK AND LIKE SYMMETRY AND HAVE NO SOUL AND AM A JERK FACE". Oh, and a small suggestion of an appearence by the bird-keeper. OR IS IT. OOOO IT IS AN ENIGMA. MYSTERY.

Behold, Life before death. :

For anyone who is like "WOAH WAIT WHAT?!" (for the peole who actually seem to WANT to read this nonsense) Yes, Ligeia is DEAD. Along with his other buddies. They are like... reapers and whatnot. LOLOOLOLOLOLOL.

So yeah, behold. A fanfic.

Disclaimer: Plotline belongs to Trash-Kun on gaia, but the character is mine at least! w Though the name and backstory is originally based off of a Edgar Allen Poe story...

* * *

Eight at night. The entire landscape seemed to be silent… and not just for the monks who took that vow many a year ago. This was a silence of anticipation. An inevitable event, waiting to occur. A small shove that would start a chain of reactionary events, all leading up to others destiny could not change. This was the night that everything began. It would change one man's life forever.

This all began in a small room, a private study given to a special person. In the church that everyone on the cliff called home, there was one who led everyone. Her power was masked, for everyone was supposed to tell strangers that the head of the church was a monk by the name of 'Brother Bartholomew' but behind closed doors everyone knew who to ask permission from. Everyone knew who the head monk traveled to for decisions to be made… for advice and for orders. They knew who dealt out punishments, and who gave the worthy what they deserved.

"Sister Rose…" called a voice, from outside of the door to the study.

"Come in." she said, while she put down her book on her desk, pushing her glasses back up further on her face, looking to the door as she waited for her guest to enter. It was exactly who she expected. She knew everyone's voice, how it sounded when calling for her, and exactly what they wanted by the tone of their voice. As her guest entered, her suspicions were proven correct. Ligeia.

A young boy, who had been living at the church ever since he was left on the front steps as a newborn baby. It had been almost 18 years since he had shown up at their front door. He had been trained by Sister Rose herself, since the day he was born. Though he already loved learning, she beat what he didn't want to know into him with a ruler. Manners, a sense of who he should follow and who he should lead, every lesson from the bible and a fear of The Lord God. When he suffered through a stuttering problem, she beat his knuckles with that ruler until the stutters stopped and he could read a whole passage from the bible without a single slip of the tongue. He was different from the other children they had raised in the church. While the others eventually were content with that they knew… he always wanted more. To learn more, know more, read more. Everyone else in the church had dark brown hair, or black hair. A few special ones had blond hair. Ligeia same to the church with a head of bright red hair, with sharp emerald green eyes, along with freckles scattered across his cheeks. But he was a good learner. His only downfall was his curiosity.

Ligeia walked into the room, making his way over to Sister Rose, and sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"Sister Rose, how are you this evening?" he asked innocently, but the nun knew what was behind that façade.

"Ligeia, enough of this. I know you came here for a certain reason. You have a favor to ask of me… is that correct?" she replied, keeping her hands in her lap as her cold eyes pierced through his soul.

"Ah, you know me too well Sister Rose. There is a reason I had in mind to come and see you this evening." Ligeia said, looking a bit nervous now. "As you know… 18 years have passed since I first was brought to this house of worship." He started with.

"Yes, The Lord has blessed you with this wonderful home for 18 summers." Sister Rose replied, keeping her expression the same. "Tell me, my child, why do you bring this up now?"

"I was going to bring up the fact that last full moon, you promised that I could chose my own path once I had lived for 18 years." Ligeia said. "You have taught me well, Sister, and now I believe it is time for me to make my own choice in the path I take." He added.

"I would like to leave this place. I would like to travel to the city, and take up studying there; to expand my knowledge." He said, getting to the point.

Sister Rose sat there, not moving for a moment, as if thinking the situation over. Her lips pursed for a moment, out of disapproval. After a moment, she looked back into Ligeia's eyes.

"I grant you the permission you desire to travel into the city. I only ask, however, that you stay with us for one more day. We have a new cross to place over our doors, and we need assistance tomarrow with getting it there and making sure it is even." She said. Ligeia attempted to hide the excitement in his eyes, not daring to smile or show any joy… in fear of her changing her mind about it.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Sister Rose." He said, standing up and walking to the door, to pack for his trip out of the church. "You shall not be disappointed, I assure you."

"Ligeia." Sister Rose called, before he could make it out. He turned around, looking back at her, waiting for her words. "Call in Sister Aurelia, tell her to visit me in my study." She said, as he nodded and made his way out.

As the nun whom Sister Rose had summoned made her way through the door a few minutes later, she was told to lock it and take a seat with her fellow nun.

"Ligeia wishes to leave this place." Sister Rose said, as the other nun looked shocked. "We have no other choice, as you know. He knows far too much for us to let him leave."

"We must kill him. For Our Lord."

"Move it to the left…."

Finally, came the day Ligeia would take off, away from the church.

"More to the right…."

He had only one duty left to fulfill. It was a simple task, instruct the monks on the roof of the church which way to twist the cross they were positioning, so that they might have it be even and symmetrical. This was always his duty… he had a good eye for symmetry. His bags were packed, waiting in his room for him to go pick them up. Just one task left, a few more minutes and he was free.

"Twist it once more to the left…." Ligeia said, as he took another step back, closer to the edge of the cliff he was standing. That's where their church was… right by the sea. Located right along the edge of a cliff, sea water foaming down below. Ligeia had been positioned along the edge of the cliff, to make sure the cross looked good from the sea, where sailors would see it.

Finally, the cross was compleate. Letting his hands rest by his sides, Ligeia smiled and said the key word….

"Perfect!"

The next moment, the impossible seemed to happen. For Ligeia, it was like it happened in slow motion. He looked away from the cross for a moment, to look at Sister Rose and she if she approved… but she was not looking at him. She was looking at the cross. In fact, everyone still looked at the cross. Thinking he did something incorrect, Ligeia looked back up to the cross. His eyes caught sight of it in time to see the monks on the roof pushing the cross, off of the church. It tilted, than began to move forward, off of the roof. And the cross was coming right for him.

Ligeia tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. The cross had reached him, the hard stone knocking him in the chest and sending him flying back, off of the cliff.

Ligeia tried to cry out, or reach out for anything or anyone that would help him… prayed to God that he might save him from this horrible twist of fate, but he got no assistance. Instead he fell off of the cliff, down towards the rocky waters below. The last thing he saw before he felt the harsh sting of salt water against his back and rocks was Sister rose looking over the edge of the cliff, shaking her head in disappointment.

For a moment, Ligeia lost consciousness. He did not know which way was up or down, where he was or exactly where he was hurting. Everything hurt. The next moment he was floating in water, below the surface of the rough sea waters. He tried to breath, but all he got was a lungful of sea water that stung him. His vision was blurry, he could barley see. He thought he saw his blood slowly drifting up, curling around in the water like a playful snake, weaving in and out of the water. But he is wrong. That is the lively color of his hair. His hair slowly loosing it's happy luster, dimming into a light shade of gray. His eyes seem to bleed out their color as well, green drifting off out of reach as the color is replaced by dark gray. And his lovely freckles also peel, finally free from him as they disappear. His skin becomes pale, loosing the last colors that proved he was ever really alive. He lost consciousness once more, after seeing his cross drift away.

In the darkness, a voice called to him.

_'Ligeia….. Ligeia. You have one more chance. We can give you one more chance at life. You do not have to become a spirit yet. We give you the option.'_ Ligeia could not tell who the voice was… was it man or woman? Child or aged person? Was it even human? He did not know… but it was comforting. He felt like he wanted to…. No, that he needed to trust it. _'You can die, here and now, and we will take your soul to where it is destined. Or… you may work. Work for immortality, assist the others who have made this choice, who follow your decision in the future, and take the soul of those who loose their lives in the land of the living.' _A choice between immortality, a second chance at the life he had lost… or letting go of that will to live and becoming a spirit. Which would Ligeia choose?

A man is only as powerful as his will. And Ligeia has the willpower to live.

He accepts.

_Years later..._

Sister Rose is on her deathbed. She is weak, sick, struck by a sudden illness no one can find the cure too. Perhaps her heart has just gotten too black and cold for her body to handle. She had already gotten her blessings, the other monks bidding her farewell on her trip up to heaven, to join The Father at the table of an everlasting feast. For once, she is calm. She is tired, in pain, and wheezing out her last breaths... but calm.

Footstops. She can hear tiny footsteps on her window still, followed by the window opening. She looked over to her window, with a frown. Who left her window unlocked? All she can see at the moment is a crow, sitting there on the windowsill and looking at her.

"Leave me, bird. Can't you see I am on my deathbed? There is no need to remind me of what is to come within a few short moments. Away with you." she calls, in a hushed voice.

"On the contrary, my dear sister. I am not here to remind you of your death. I am here to start it." a familiar voice calls. The voice is different now though. It has aged slightly, with woe and agony thrown into the background of it, hinting at misfortunes and regrets. Sister Rose closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them once more, she cannot believe her eyes. Sitting before her, on the very same windowsill as the crow was a moment ago, is her old student and orphan... Ligeia.

"Ligeia." she says, able to see his form now. He has lost all the color in him. His hair, his eyes, his skin... even his face shows that his soul has lost its color. She smiles now, looking up at the ceiling.

"Doing the work of The Lord now, my angel of death?" she asks, referring to the black wings coming out of his back.

"Indeed. Are you not proud of me, Sister? I am now just as miserable as you were, in life. The image of perfection." Ligeia replied, going over to the bed, standing besides it.

"Proud indeed." she replied, smile growing. "While I have learnt to let go of my problems, you hold onto them like a life-raft. My dear Ligeia, I am pleased to say that for once I am happier than you." she whispered, before Ligeia put a hand over her head.

Moments passed, and she stopped breathing. She was gone now.


End file.
